Fire's Ocean
by kiss.of.dawn.xo
Summary: Okay, this story is about Milo, Mandy and Erica. The twins are two of twelve...But what powers do they truly possess? Who is Milo's mother and father? Also, what happens to Grandfather Norlan? Who is Dimitri? And how the hell does he know Milo?
1. Scarred

**Chapter 1- Scarred**

* * *

**I have searched, but I don't know if I'll find her. But I'm not sure if I even want to find her. It was a hard choice, but I had to make it. I need to know why. Besides my search, my love grows more each day. I want to admit my love to her, but I am afraid she won't love me back. She holds it in so well, but I have known her too long. I know some of her thoughts.** **MJM**

"Never!" cried the woman. "Leave them alone! They are no threat!" "Silence, worthless woman! They are a threat to our existence! They will be destroyed!" The woman glared at the man, the one whom she hated above all reason. Her long blonde hair lay rumbled down her poor underfed body. "Norkander, we won't gain anything! Just leave them, please!" Norkander spat on the floor, cursing. This woman will not give up! He waved his hand carelessly, trying to wave away a stench of rotting fruit. Norkanders' green eyes flashed his frustration, his own blonde-brown hair waving calmly over his head. His high cheekbones made his handsome appearance, if possible, even more desirable. He may have been thirty, but his looks said other wise. The pair were in a rough, square room, with no windows and the walls were made of solid stone.

"I will kill them Kelo, so do question me," Norkander hissed. "If you ruin this, I will add you to my list as well!" Kelo gave a frightened look, than gave a shaky laugh. "You wouldn't kill me, Norkander! You wouldn't and you know why!" "Hush! Do you hear? It is the wind of change. There is nothing I won' t do, I thought Miranda Doyle proved you that." Kelo sat up, and put her face in her hands. "You promised me. My aunt did nothing to deserve what she got!" Norkander replied hatefully; "She betrayed you! I paid her back! And you do not thank me, as you should! Miranda is no longer a burden on our shoulders." Kelo jumped. "Burden? Burden! She was my aunt! How dare you! I would've ignored her instead of punishing her! _Norkander_, how could you?" Kelo gave into the sadness that overcame her heart. Sobbing as if the world had come to an end, she said tearfully; "I thought I could love you!" Norkander recoiled, hit by an invisible blow. "Love me?" he said astounded, "You couldn't!" Kelo smoothed her hair down and sniffed. "There is nothing I won't do!"

Norkander's look of surprise turned to anger. "You dare defy my law and judgment? After I took you in, after solemnly swearing you would help me? I can't believe you!" He strode over to Kelo and grabbed her roughly by the hair. "I can't believe you!" Norkander pulled her up, still by the hair. He dragged her over to the stonewall, and his anger grew higher. "I hate you!" Norkander slammed Kelo unmercifully into the wall. Kelo dazedly looked at Norkander. "Norkander!" she croaked, "No!" Norkander slammed her into the wall repeatedly, blood beginning to roll down her face. In joyful abandon, Norkander left Kelo unconscious pleased at what he had done. "She deserved what she got," he thought as he ripped off her clothes. "But she might appreciate me more later."

Mandy Gwynne was a secretive girl who had a twin sister. Erica seemed to be the only one she could talk to about anything. Erica may be only a few seconds younger, but that didn't matter to them. They were thirteen. They both had long brown hair and deep blue eyes. One riddle of the twins was that they had been born with coloured streaks in their hair. Mandy's was red, while Erica's was blue.

The thing Mandy so desperately tried to hide from her self was haunting her, and she knew it would haunt her entire life. She was scarred for life. Forever. Erica and Mandy had a silent agreement not to ever talk about it again.

Mandy and Erica had strange markings on their left arms. It consisted of two black rings. Inside Mandy's rings there was fire blazing, and it moved non-stop. She secretly loved to watch the colours move and dance.

Erica's were waves that moved around her arm, sometimes changing direction. The girls had no memory of how they had gotten them, or when.

Their mother never talked or made any mention of the markings when she was near the twins, but whenever she could, she was researching.

Eleven other children had been found with strange markings, and their hair had streaks in it, but had been born with them. "It makes no sense!" she cried, one time while thinking it over. "It's just not fair!"

All she could remember herself was Mandy and Erica running into her room one night, crying. They didn't know why. They were only six years old, and after an examination, she had found the markings, burnt into their flesh.

Mandy had known Milo Magnan all her life. They had been born in the same ward, on the same day, in the same hour. Mandy was the eldest by two seconds, then Milo, then Erica. The threesome were best friends, and Milo didn't care when he got teased for hanging out with girls.

Milo had blonde-brown hair and green eyes. Erica often teased him for his looks, but he just shrugged it off. He lived alone with his grandfather Norlan. Milo had never met his father Norkander, and hadn't seen his mother, his step dad and his stepbrother since he was five. His grandfather's explanation satisfied Milo, though it didn't help the hurt he so desperately tried to hide. His mother and step dad had hated Milo, always considering him a burden, so they gave him to his father's father, and left the county. Milo felt that Grandfather Norlan was hiding something, but he did not ask any questions.

"What school? Maxwell I rather liked, but Opiol has better classrooms," said Cindy. Mandy sighed. "I vote Maxwell. What do you think Erica?" Erica put down her glass of orange juice and nodded. "Maxwell, of course. Besides, Milo's going there too!" Cindy sniffed dismissively. "You can't just go because Milo's going! You can make your own decisions!"

Mandy made to argue, but a voice stopped her. _"She is right, you know. But I thank you all the same."_ The voice spoke in thought speak, a language that Mandy, Erica and Milo had learnt from Grandfather Norlan.

Erica gave a slight smile, but Cindy didn't notice. "Good to see that the man of the moment has arrived," commented Erica silently. "Come on in." The sounds of a door opening reached Mandy's ears, and a boy of thirteen walked in. "Hey, Milo," Mandy and Erica said simultaneously. Milo nodded looking at Cindy.

Mandy and Erica's parents had gone into hiding, and had been transferred into Cindy's care. Cindy moved into their parent's room, Mandy and Erica tried not to complain. They had been told that their parents would return when it is safe.

The pain was there, but it lessened when Milo was with them. He alone could understand their pain.

"Uh, Maxwell it is," Mandy said breaking the silence. Cindy nodded and left the kitchen. "Er, Mandy?" Milo said nervously. "Can I talk to you?" Erica choked on her juice. She stared at Milo, obviously talking privately to him. Milo gave a slight nod, and then reddened. Mandy hid her annoyance. What the hell was going on? What were they talking about? "Is anybody gonna talk to me!" Mandy said loudly. Milo jumped and looked almost ashamed of himself. "Yes. C'mon," he muttered. He led her into the back yard and into the tree house they had built the previous summer. "Milo, what-?" "No, I should explain." Explain what?

"Milo, you know you can talk to me." "I know I can, it's just-I'm not sure." "Of what?" "What you'll say." "Milo, you're my best friend. I'll understand."

* * *

(A/N) 

(Imogen) This fic is actually written by one of my best friends, Rachael, who cant access so she is giving it to me to edit and put on the site.

(Rachael) I was inspired by …um…Wicca, Earths Children and the Da Vinci Code. This story is good, and long…And I can't tell you too much. Milo has an encounter with his father…BUT WHO IS HE? He is searching for his mother. BUT WHO IS SHE AND WHY DID SHE LEAVE? Stay tuned! ( I just had to add that!)…

(Imogen) O.K. Hope you enjoy it… I will hopefully be writing a Fic of my own soon, as I only just joined! Um… by the way we are both 13… so please go easy! If you want, you can flame, it only makes it better!

(Both) See Ya!


	2. Dark Magic

Chapter 2 Dark Magic 

"Maybe you might not like what I'll have to say."

Milo ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up. "Milo, just tell me!" Milo nodded. "I want to find my mum. I want to see why she left. Grandad isn't telling the truth. I just _know _it." Mandy smiled slightly. "Where would you start?" Milo looked down at his hands.

"I don't know. I can't ask grandad, he'll freak. But I just wanted to know if you'll help me." Mandy sighed. This wasn't just some walk in the park. Mandy spoke.

"What about your father?" Milo looked up from his hands. "I don't know. I want to know him, but I'm afraid." "Of what?" "I-dunno," Milo looked back down at his hands. "Milo, just tell me. No secrets?" "No. No secrets." He sighed. "He killed my great Aunt Miranda. He's killed a whole family. I don't know…What if he hasn't changed?"  
Mandy tried to look as if she wasn't shocked. "Well," she started; giving the best advice she could muster. "The only way is to find out. Truly." Milo's shoulders slumped as he sat with his back against the wall.

Mandy crawled over to him, and put her arms around him. "It's okay. Trust me." But she couldn't shake off the feeling he hadn't told her something.

"He doesn't, okay? Just drop it!" Mandy yelled angrily. "Oh, yeah? Well, why the hell did he want to talk to you? Alone, for god sake!" Cindy yelled back. Erica turned up her stereo in her room. She hated it when Mandy and Cindy agued.

Mandy stood by the blue couch in the lounge room, while Cindy stood near the TV.

"I can look after myself! I'm fourteen, you know!" "I'm your guardian, so you will do what I think is best." "Best?" Mandy shrieked, "This crap? I'd rather live in a dumpster than with you!" Cindy didn't react to this, because she had heard it often. "If your not happy, you can go to a foster home! Go to an orphanage for all I care!" "Maybe I will!" growled Mandy. She rubbed her left arm unconsciously, which made Cindy freak. "STOP THAT!" she roared, "I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT! CAN'T YOU JUST DO SOMETHING TO GET RID OF IT!" Mandy's eyes began to water, but she didn't let it reach her voice. "You know I can't," she said coldly. "And I wouldn't if I could. Milo is _not _hurting me, and I can make my own decisions for myself!" Cindy looked furious and ready to slap Mandy. "I'm doing what I think is best for you and Erica! Milo might be showing you dark magic, so if you think I'm not concerned, you can leave!" Mandy ignored Cindy, knowing this would upset her. "You are not to see that boy. You are going to Opiol State School of Magic, and you will not leave the house in the afternoons." "What! But you already enrolled us at Maxwell!" Cindy gave a small smile. "Lucky," she said smugly, "I lost the forms, so I filled in Opiol's."

Mandy's heart began to beat furiously. "You didn't even ask us!" Mandy screeched. "I'm the one that decides for you!" retorted Cindy.

Mandy strode over to the door and wrenched it open. "Oh, yeah? Well, I'm going to Maxwell whether you like it or not!" she hissed. She slammed the door behind her and started to run as fast as she could away from the house. How dare she! Mandy thought venomously, as she ran. She can't do this! Mandy only started to slow down when she had reached the beach.

Shaolin Beach was Mandy's haven. Her security. Mandy's long brown hair blew across her face, as the waves lapped the sand. It was lunchtime, but the beach was completely empty, except for a couple of teenagers splashing in the waves.

Mandy took off her sandals and hitched up her blue skirt. The blue sky was cloudless, and the water a range of colours.

Mandy sat down after a while, and tried to clear her mind, like her mother had taught her before she had gone into hiding.

Mandy didn't want to know why. She still didn't, but she had some idea of what it might be. Their uncle Bryce had been in a terrible accident, with Mandy's parents and some close friends. Maybe the friends knew who caused it? And her parents wanted to tell the police, but the friends vowed to hurt anyone who spoke?

Mandy sighed. She didn't know anything any more, it seemed. She was going to a new school; a new grade. 'High school,' her father Andrew had said, 'is a big step for you two. So if you ever need anything, just ask.' Sure, Mandy thought, ask. How am I supposed to ask you for anything if your not here! Goddess! Help me!

"Mandy!" Mandy looked up and saw Milo looking down at her. "Hi Milo," she mumbled. "What are you doing here?" Milo sat down beside her. "Granddad knew I was up to something, so I told him. He completely went berserk. You?" "Cindy. She reckons your showing me dark magic." "What! That bitch!" "I know. She's obsessed with catching me at it," Mandy gave a small shudder. "I wouldn't. But at the rate she's going at, she'll drive me to do it."

Milo sighed. He looked out at the ocean, but didn't seem to really see it.

"She's forcing me to go to Opiol instead of Maxwell. My dad wanted me to go to Maxwell, but Cindy doesn't." "Can't you tell the Carers?" "Erica doesn't want me to. She's really upset when I bring it up."

"I don't know, Mandy," sighed Milo, "She's always been quiet." "Exactly! I don't get it! We're twins, but we're not alike. Something's are, but something's aren't. I just _hate _it when she sides with Cindy!" Mandy vented all her frustration in her last sentence. Cindy, Erica, school…the list just kept going.

Mandy felt tears threaten to overflow. Her heart was ready to break with all she had been hiding.

"Hey, it's okay," Milo murmured, placing his arm around Mandy's shoulders. "I guess it's my turn to cheer you up. It's gonna be okay." Mandy let the tears roll silently down her face. Under normal circumstances, this would be embarrassing. But they had known each other so long, it didn't matter.

"Thanks, Milo," Mandy whispered. "Hey, it's alright. We'll figure this out. Erica's just confused, that's all."

Mandy didn't say anything, but wiped away her tears. "Are you okay? Should I take you home?" Milo asked, concern etched on his face.

"I don't know. I don't want to see Cindy. She'll-she'll force me to do more bad stuff. She knows when she's being lied to. She'll know I saw you. Dark magic." Milo nodded slowly, thinking. "Hey," he exclaimed. "I know! You can stay with Grandad and me! He'll let you, and you can stay as long as you want."

Mandy looked at him. "Are you sure?" she asked, doubtfully. Milo grinned. "Sure."

"Well, dinner then. And don't ye complain if ye don't like it," said Grandfather Norlan, eyeing Mandy and Milo. They sat at the table, and ate their broth in silence.

Milo looked a lot like his grandfather, despite being sixty. His green eyes studied his food, often moving chunks of carrot to the side. Milo and Grandfather Norlan had the same habit of separating the meat from the vegetables, and as they did, Mandy couldn't suppress a smile.

Grandfather Norlan's nappy white hair blew slightly in the small breeze the open windows provided. The wooden rose wood table was polished to a shiny sheen, and had matching chairs. The dining room was rather bare, but it was more decorated than first thought.

The walls were made of cherry wood, and gave a false sense of texture. Like the table, the walls were varnished, but not so much as to see a reflection. The window frames were square and were made of cherry wood. It was a pleasing effect, as well as the fireplace, whose mantle place was covered in odd objects.

"Thank you for letting me stay," Mandy said quietly. She felt it odd to speak at all in this room, which gave the odd feeling of silence.

"Ye welcome," grunted Norlan. "Ne'er liked tha' Cindy girl. She wasn'a ever nice ter me. But ye canna blame her for how she grew up."

Mandy didn't know what to say, but Milo answered for her. "Grandad," he said, "Do you think you could talk Cindy into letting Mandy and Erica go to Maxwell instead of Opiol? Please?" Mandy sat up a little straighter. Norlan looked a little surprised. "Eh? She's makin' ye go to Opyal? She canna do that!" "Why? What's wrong with Opiol?" said Mandy quickly. The surprise grew on Norlan's face. "Ye dunna _know_? Opyal is a terrible school. No scholar I know from Maxywell ended up like tha'. Terrible. Poor bairnies. Poor blanky things." "Ended up like what?" Mandy and Milo asked together. Norlan studied them both for a minute, then put down his spoon. "They train ye as if ye were a sojer. Slap to yeh face, as soon as ye walk through those gates. Poor bairns ended up like sojers." Milo glanced at Mandy's confused expression. "He means that the kids are treated like soldiers. And that they end up like that when they leave school," he explained, "Why aren't there people like that here then?" "They are forced to go to the army, because the neighbours hate their marching, and their hard words. Magic ain't to be treated like daily life. It's a gift, and not to be misused. It's a gift all may know, but it can be used for wrong if ye don't learn it righ'."


End file.
